Just a Child Inside
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Aro is simply just a lost child inside. Fragile. Broken. Lost. Hurt. Rated T for language -
1. Chapter 1

"You killed her!" Marcus yelled

Aro looked at him confused, "Killed who?"

"Didyme!"

Aro became stiff, blood welled up in his eyes. "Didyme...wh-where is she!?" he asked

Marcus was confused, hadn't he just killed her? Anger filled him and he grabbed Aro by the throat. "Don't play with me, Aro. You killed her I know you did!"

Aro tried to break free of his grip, his breath cutting off. "I-I didn't!"

Marcus snarled and threw him out the window, he smiled as he heard Aro yelp as he smashed into the ground. Marcus jumped out of the window and landed next to Aro.

"You self centered bastard. I loved her! She was your sister and you murdered her!" he growled

Aro struggled to get away but Marcus was to fast, he grabbed Aro and threw him into the building. Aro coughed up blood as he tried to take a piece of sharp stone out of his stomach. Marcus didn't see it as he grabbed Aro again and slammed him into the ground. That was when he saw it. The blood soaking Aro's shirt.

"A-Aro?" he stammard

Aro coughed up more blood and then pulled the stone out. He only looked at Marcus before running away. He was in pain, weak, and hurt. Marcus watched in shock and then sighed.

"What have I done?" he asked out loud

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Marcus and Caius were sitting in the throne room when Aro walked in. He was paler than usual and still coughing up blood. But he hid it and the whole guard ignored it. Everyone glared at him, even his beloved wife, Sulpicia.

"You heartless monster!" Sulpicia snarled

Aro looked up, everyone became silent. Blood was coming from his eyes and running down his cheeks, his eyes were crimson red but dull. He wasn't smiling but frowning. His face emotionless.

"D-don't worry...I'm leaving...I-I just wanted to say. I didn't kill her, she was my little sister. I loved her and wanted to protect her not murder her. I don't know who did but I'm leaving. I am completely aware that you hate me and want me dead...I'm sorry." he said, everyone watched in stunned silence as he cried.

"Aro..." Sulpicia whispered, her heart sinking with sorrow.

Aro ignored her and walked away, trying to keep his pain at a low level. Caius was focused on him and then clenched his jaw. He smiled coldly.

"Jane." he said

Jane walked up to Caius and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Cause him some pain."

"W-what?" she gasped

"Do it."

Jane swallowed and then got herself angry at him, she then said his name. When Aro turned around, unaware and confused, she simply said pain and Aro fell. He screamed in agony as the pain added on to his. Caius' wife glared at him.

"Stop this! Caius you were the one who killed Didyme. I saw you!" she blurted out

Caius stopped laughing and looked at his wife. "You what?"

"Is this true?" asked Sulpicia

Jane stopped causing Aro pain and glared at Caius. "Did you?"

"I um...well...uh..."

"You...asshole!" Marcus growled

Caius was about to run when the Leneta, Aro's guard, attacked him. Caius screamed in shock and fear as he was thrown to the ground. "Alec...Demetri...take him away." Sulpicia ordered

The two vampires obeyed and grabbed Caius, but before they left Jane told them to stop.

"Put him down and make him look at me." she growled

They did as they were told, Caius' eyes filled with fear as he saw the hatred in Jane's. "Pain"

Caius howled in pain as he fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Sulpicia rushed over to Aro. He tried to get away but she held him back. "Aro, please stop you're going to hurt yourself even more."

Aro didn't answer but curled up into a ball as she hugged him. "Shhh...you're okay." she whispered

She gently rubbed his back to calm him down. His body shook with his sobs, she frowned. He really was only a child inside. Fragile and scared...like Didyme told her. The night before she died.

"I'm here, don't worry. You're safe now." she said

Aro silently fell asleep, exhaustion taking over him. Sulpicia smiled and kissed him on the cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. She admired his beautiful brown hair, his handsome features. She gently opened one of his eyes and smiled even more. His beautiful crimson eyes, glazed over with sleep.

"Sleep well...Aro...I love you." she whispered

She then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She shivered and then gasped silently. A beautiful young vampire was standing in front of her. Beautiful brown hair with ruby red eyes. "Didyme."

"Take care of him...Sulpicia. Caius did kill me and blamed Aro. But remember what I told you. He's not mean, dangerous yes, but not heartless. Protect him." she smiled and then dissapeared.

"I will." she whispered back.

* * *

**Author's note: just a random one shot. Unless you want a few more chapters :) I will update my other two tomorrow :D good night everyone! Sorry for any mistakes :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Alright making this a whole new story as well! :D Oh, and thanks for the wonderful reviews! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Sulpicia kept rubbing Aro's back when he woke up again. Only five minutes passed and she could sense he was getting weaker by the second. "Aro?"

"S-Sulpicia...m-my...stomach...hurts" he said weakly

"I know, you were stabbed. You need to go to the healers." she replied, worry mixed with fear in her voice.

Aro smiled, "L-love hearing your...v-voice.."

Sulpicia grinned, "And I love hearing your's and I never want to stop hearing it. Do you think you can stand and walk?" she asked

"Yes"

"Okay, c'mon. On the count of three...one...two...three!" she said as she helped him up

He gasped in pain but continued to walk, Marcus joined them as they went to the healers. By the time they got down there, Marcus basically was holding Aro while Sulpicia was trying to stop the bleeding to the best of her ability. "Why can't I have healing powers instead of talking to the dead!?" she growled

"I-I like your power." Aro whispered

Sulpicia smiled and stroked his cheek, "I know you do."

When they got to the healers they lied him down on a bed while the nurses got to work. Marcus had told them what happened and Sulpicia wasn't happy with him. "You are supposed to help me protect him." she mumbled

"I'm sorry Sulpicia, I-I guess my anger and hurt took a hold of me...I won't do it again." he apologized

"You better not or it will be off with your head!" she growled

"You sound like the queen of hearts" Marcus mumbled back

"Good!"

Marcus sighed as they both waited for the news on their leader.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

A nurse walked out and smiled, "Aro will be fine...thank Zeus!"

"Oh thank god!" Sulpicia gasped

"Oh good" Marcus said

"He's still weak and in a bit of pain but he'll make a full recovery. He's a little...um...hyped up on pain drugs though"

"He can get more hyper than he was already? Wow...that has to be a new record!" Sulpicia said

"For us it is" Marcus laughed

"you can see him" the nurse said

They both got up and walked in, Aro was laughing at his finger. Sulpicia rolled her eyes, "Here we go!"

"Oh heyyyy!" Aro said

"Hi...Aro" Marcus said, smiling

"My finger is so pale! Am I ghost!?"

"no"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"you're weird!"

"thank you"

Aro burst out laughing but groaned when it hurt his stomach. Sulpicia chuckled, "Aro, you are crazy!"

"But that's why you love me!"

"Of course that's why! Don't want a boring one like Marcus over here"

"I'm not boring!" Marcus replied

"Yes you are"

"Am not!"

"Are so"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

Marcus mumbled something about Aro would take off his head if he hurt her. Sulpicia chuckled and then watched as Aro started to laugh at the ceiling. "Haha! It's a white ceiling! Not marble!"

"Oh god" Sulpicia sighed

As hours passed Aro dozed off but then woke up, he looked around confused. "Where am I?" he asked

"In the healers' room" Sulpicia answered

"I am? Oh...yeah...stabbed..."

"Yeah, at least you're not crazy anymore." she sighed

"Since when am I not crazy?" Aro smirked

"Oh...I don't know...honestly...I don't" Sulpicia laughed

Aro chuckled but then winced, Sulpicia smiled and kissed him on the lips. "You had everyone worried! Marcus is truly sorry for what he did to you. He's right now trying to stop Jane from killing her own brother! Those two!" Sulpicia chuckled

"They are crazy...how long do I need to stay in a bed? You know I can't stay still for more than five minutes right?"

"Oh yes, we all figured that out when you are in the throne room."

"Oh yeah, forgot"

They both talked and then Aro started to fall asleep again, Sulpicia stroking his cheek. "Sleep well...my love" she whispered as she kissed his head.

After she made sure he was sleeping she left to go take control of things. While Aro was sick and out of it, it was her duty to replace him for the time being and fix things that went wrong.

* * *

**Author's note: Short but eh. Tried adding humor need help with that XD Reviews please! And sorry for any mistakes or if it was rushed!**


End file.
